


Ice-cream

by FaintinDestruction



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, ice-cream, smutty mc smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaintinDestruction/pseuds/FaintinDestruction
Summary: Castiel has dreams and urges... that's it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did that in a hurry so please don't judge grammer and stuff. Also german here and I love Ice-cream. Tata!

"I want Ice cream." Castiel suddenly said with an almost grumpy voice. At least Dean was sure he heard that right. 

"What?" The Hunter was talking about something completely different a moment ago. A case in Orlando.

"You heard me." Castiel said, seemly more annoyed. Dean made a frown and crooked his head. "O...kay?" 

Sam gave Dean a confused look and shook his head as he closed his laptop. "Ice cream it is!" He said and stood. 

Something was wrong and Dean couldn't figure out what it was. Cas was behaving strangely since he completely moved into the bunker. Especially in the morning. He was consuming more coffee then Sam and looks like a train-wreck every morning. 

Dean rose a brow and looked at Sam. "Alright. You get some Ice Cream for Mister Grumpy here while I'll have a talk with him." 

Cas made an annoyed smack with his lips. It was ridiculous. Almost funny but still not so much Cas. He acted so odd that there was worry forming inside Dean. Changes in Cas always meant something bad in his experience. 

Sam rolled his eyes and nodded. "Be back shortly" With that he grabbed the keys of the impala and left the bunker. 

Cas looked away, crossing his arms like a uptight child. 

"Okay, what's that about?" Dean walked around the table to force Cas to look at him. "This is getting weird man, this is the second week that you act like we stole you favorite teddy bear." 

Cas looked up with a frown. "I don't own a stuffed animal." He said and stood, attempting to leave the situation. 

"Cas." Dean said with a little warning in his tone. 

The Angel rose his arms just to drop them in defeat. "Fine. I can't seem to fall asleep and if I do I have dreams."

"Since when do Angel dream?" Dean made a surprised look. 

"They don't." Cas replied. "I can only explain it with my short 'adventure' of being human.. and the influence you have on me." 

"So it's out fault?" Dean answered stern. 

"Dean!" A warning in Cas voice let Dean rethink his reaction.   
The hunter set down again and looked at the chair next to him. "Ok, talk to me. Whatcha dreaming about and how can we manage a meeting with the sandman." 

"The sandman only visits Children." Cas stated before he set down with a sigh. 

Dean rose his brows. "There is an actual Sandm.....uh.. never mind.. back to your problem and why the hell do you want Ice-cream?" 

Cas licked his lips. "Yesterday I dreamed about an Ice-cream shop. It seems like my necessities extent when I dream about them." 

"Your... necessities?" Dean rose a brow and leaned back, clearing his throat. "You think even as an Angel you become more human now?" 

"Yes, I assume that being among humans and the one time I was one is influencing my whole personality. My body even gets weary in the evening now. It demands rest that I can't get."   
Cas looked down a bit embarrassed. 

"Did you try reading?" Dean asked carefully. 

"I already read everything." 

"Everything?

"Everything." 

"Even the twilight books?" Dean said with a grin. 

"I don't understand why that Girl was so opposed with this vampire.." Cas replied stern.

"Oh..uh.. well ..love is weird I think." Dean scratched his Neck. "Whatever. Maybe you need to burn off energy?" 

Cas eyes widen. "You suggest to burn out my grace? How would that help me sleep?"

Dean rose his hands. "God, No! I mean maybe you need to start running to get tired. I know we didn't have much hard Cases these days so maybe you a bursting with energy that has to go somewhere." 

Cas moved his chin, thinking. "Indeed. I am very restless." 

Dean pursed his lips, making a little shrug. "What about a good lay?" 

"My Lay is very comfortable. The memory foam is nice." Cas said. 

Dean wiped his face with one hand, not hiding the grin with it. "No, I meant a woman ya know.. man don't let me say it." 

Cas frowned deeply but it took not long before he understood and blushed as he leaned back with wide eyes. "The last time I did that.. i got tortured and killed afterwards." He swallowed.

Dean licked his lips, scratching his neck. "Yeah, well.. not good memories huh. Maybe ..you could just.. " Dean bit his lips. How does he tell a guy that he could just get off himself. He blushed. 

"What?" Cas asked, leaning towards him. 

"Uh.. did you ever.. like.. have some alone time with yourself.."   
Confusion in Ca's look. "I am alone a lot." 

That almost made Dean feel guilty. "Cas.. Man.. I'm talking about masturbating." Dean rolled his eyes, blushing through his ears now and threw his arms in the air. 

Cas slumped back in the chair and rose his brows. "I never did that." He whispered, looking down to his feet. 

Dean rubbed his eyes now with two fingers. "Don't tell me you don't know how to do it because then I'm out." 

Cas stood. "I know the basics of intercourse and self-satisfaction. I am not stupid." the angel blurred out. 

Dean groaned annoyed and stood himself. "Talkn'bout dirty talk..." He rose his hands. "Fine, fine.. ya know the game.." Dean shook his head. "So, what now? I cannot help you obviously."   
He looked at the angel and felt how the heat was turning his ears red. "Now i get why you act like a little bitch. Sometimes a man has to get some.. so I don#t know... watch some porn in your room..care for little Cas and that's all I have to say" Dean rolled his eyes and attempted to walk to the kitchen to grab a beer. He needed that. 

Cas stood there like a stone, staring at Dean when he left and looked up to his room. He could try at least. Maybe it will actually help to get sleep. The problem was that his dreams didn't just end with ice-cream. He dreamed about food, yes. But he also dreamed about flying, missed his wings, dreamed about music, about singing and dancing. And he dreamed about sex. Often. And not with woman. But he couldn't tell Dean that. He wouldn't understand. Yes, he enjoyed sex with April but he was missing something that he realized was impossible to get. 

"So?" Dean was back with his beer and Cas jumped out of some..not so appropriate thoughts and his face must look like its on fire. Dean took a deep sip from his beer and yet noticed Cas hard swallow. He lowered the bottle. "What? I know this convo was superawk but I had that before... well not exactly like that but I helped Sam with woman."

"This is not about females.." Cas said and walked away towards floor to his room. 

That was odd. The fact that Cas said females and the tone. Dean took another sip, thinking, recalling and... almost spit out the beer realizing what that could be about. He put the bottle on the table and looked at the now empty way were Cas was before. The guy likes dick. Of course! Dean closed his eyes, first shaking his head, then he smiled. Cas was an angel. He actually has no gender. Maybe he works both ways, though April could have destroyed something inside him. What does he know?  
Now Dean is tolerant. He always was, even though his dad would never approve to such a lifestyle, he had no bad thoughts about it. 

Dean walked the same way toward's Cas's room. He walked through the door, not minding to knock. "Hey, Cas how bout we get to a pub and .." He stopped, almost stumble backwards when he saw Cas already lying on his bed, his cock out and ready. A horrified expression met him and the angel grabbed a pillow to hide himself. "Dean!" 

Dean stated much too long before running out backwards, hiding behind the door. "DUDE, Can't you LOCK your DOOR?! GODDAMMIT" 

"I thought KNOCKING Is something you humans to before invading a personal place!" Cas yelled out in a weird squeaky voice. 

"No, MAN When a door is OPEN it's like 'hey come in it's save' NOT 'hey come in watch me jerking off' Jesus CAS!" Dean felt his heart racing and blood was running to places that let him feel shame. He wasn't gay. He slammed the back of his head against the door. It's not that it never happened that he ran into Sam or the other way around. But this was more awkward then he expected. Maybe because of the weird bulge that was pressing against his jeans. "fuck..." He whispered to himself. 

"I can hear you, Dean." Cas was already on the door, looking at him as he opened it again. Of course correctly dressed. His face was red like a tomato. "I apologize." The angel said low. 

"No! No.. I'm sorry man I should have..knocked .,.I mean it's your room and I kinda.. I just wanted to ask you if you ...wanna go out because ya know.. no shame when you.. look for something else then I do.. I mean I did.. or..what.." Dean was nervously stumbling over his own words as he also tried to hide his awkward boner. 

"Dean?" Cas calmer voice brought him back to reality. "I hope this is not disturbing our relationship. It's important to me..very." 

Dean breathed in, holding in the air for a second. "We're good Cas." Dean replied. The Importance that Cas meant was clear in his voice as if he was saying a spell sick with emotions. And later he will realize what that really meant.

Cas smiled warmly. "Thank you. I will lock the door next time." 

"Yeah, and maybe move your me-time to the later hours." Dean added and chuckled. 

Cas nodded, smiling shyly. 

"Oh.. and Cas.. I am okay with it.. ya know. I get it.. You're an angel and not bound to some ..Gender-stuff.. I get it." Dean added and was about to let the subject go and leave. 

"What do you mean?" Cas asked low. Was he suspecting something? Maybe even that he fell for dean?

Really... Dean sighed. "Listen.. if you like men then fine but holy crap please do something because I fear one day you wake up and destroy the coffeemaker." 

Cas's eyes widen. "I... I ..don't... I mean.. well.. I.." He stuttered. "I.. understand." He dropped his chin in defeat. "Thank you. i appreciate that.." He closed the door slowly. Yes he had hope for a second. Stupid Cas.

Dean stopped Cas from closing the door. "Wait! Jesus man if you wanna hide stuff from me you need a better poker face." Dean said frowning. "So what's going on here? I don't want secrets in this bunker..not anymore okay!" 

Dean was serious and Cas opened the door completely and walked to his bed to sit down.   
He made a shrug to indicate Dean to follow him, even though dean stared at the bed a bit unsure regarding to what he witnessed before. He still set down. "Ok, talk to me." 

"I dreamed about you." Cas said stern, looking at his bedside table. 

Dean crooked his head, eyebrow up in question. "Ok.. so?" He said. "Dreams are ten a penny." He told him. "Did we fight? Was it a nightmare?" Dean remembered that Cas suffered from a PTSD like moment because of him. He still feels like shit because of that. He put a hand on Cas's should to comfort. 

"No." Cas said, blushed and was unable to look at Dean.

"Hey.," Dean pulled on Cas shoulder, forcing him to face him. "Tell me." 

Dean looked so honest. His Gaze gave him comfort. Cas felt save. At home. Dean does that. It was so easy but he feared to lose him. But he also felt like a coward.   
"Promise me you.. won't freak out.." Cas was serious in his voice.

Dean heard that and set closer, nodding. "I promise." It must have been bad. Or something completely different. 

"We had sex." Cas said low, almost like a whisper and sucked on his lower lip while he turned his gaze to his shoes. He expected yelling or something. Maybe a Dean like joke and he moves on which would be the better reaction. 

Dean dropped his hand but didn't move away. He stared at Cas with wide eyes. He had no clue how to react to that. What can you possibly say to that? He felt heat rising, his ears glowing again. it's not like this is unusual. People dream of things like that and most of the time they meant nothing but the fact that Cas was hiding it and the talk before was giving dean all kinds of clues. The worst was that he didn't feel gross or angry. How could he, he just got a hard-on from looking at Cas's dick. Dean rubbed his eyes and moved his hand over his mouth. A mechanism that showed that he had nothing to say. At least nothing that would make the moment less awkward. 

Cas swallowed hard. "I'm sorry.." 

"Cas.." Dean took a deep breath. "No one can control their dreams. I of all the people now that for sure´." He said calm. He didn't want to upset his friend. He was ashamed and he just experienced dreams. It must seem weird.   
"In case that I regret that question but.. like.. you dreamed about ice-cream and ...wanted some after that.." 

Cas understood exactly what Dean was asking. He flinched a bit, folded his hands on his lap and just nodded. He knew that was enough to answer this question. A question and an answer that could change everything. He closed his eyes, seeing all the reaction in front of his inner eye. Damn humanity for giving him the ability for imagination. 

Dean blinked, twice. His heart was running wild. His face must look like he was about to explode. This was unexpected. Yes, Cas was family, Cas was the best thing that ever happened to him but this? And then? There was the fear that he would actually admit that they have more, that there was always more. Jesus, of course he knew but buried it deep inside himself. He didn't want to lose him. Every time he loves, he loses. He can't lose Cas. He knew he was pinning. He wasn't stupid. Why was he lying to himself? He just had a boner for Christ sake.   
The awkward silence was almost painful and he inhaled noisy. "Okay." ´he said. "That's.. I mean.. that's okay..I guess." he licked his lips. "It..can be okay.." He looked at Cas who was avoiding his gaze.   
Cas turned slowly. "Okay?" He frowned. "I don't underst..." 

Dean grabbed Cas's Hand. "It's okay Cas." He repeated. "We can work this out right?" 

Cas was confused, looking at their now folded hands. "What..are you telling me, Dean?" 

"I am scared." He admitted. "I'm scared as hell..but I ..I can try.." 

Cas blinked. His Heart hammered. Did Dean just.. agree to make a step forward? To evolve their relationship? "Does that mean.."

"Yes, Cas.. all the time.. All the freaking time. But you're..you are an angel..pure.. I felt dirty at times because ..I thought I don't deserve you.. I thought.. I maybe lose you when I ..get attached.. goddammit this sounds stupid I'm sorry." Dean dropped his head.   
"I am trying to say... I want Ice-cream too" He breathed out and swallowed hard. 

Cas looked at him for a long moment, His eyes widening. A smile appeared on his face and he took Dean's hand in both of his. "Dean Winchester..." He said low. "You amaze me yet again." 

The hunter chuckled. "I amaze myself." He felt confident all of a sudden. He leaned closer, watching Cas move towards him slowly. Dean smiled before their lips met for the first time. It was new and so not what he expected. Scruff met his but it was okay because it was Cas. He was save. 

It was a careful kiss, slowly building from testing, feeling. Dean felt relief. It felt right. Exactly what he missed, what he needed. The warmth of Cas's breath and his soft lips. The little noise Cas made as he changed the angle. His head now crooked he moved one hand behind Cas, holding his neck,. feeling the little curly hair under his fingers. He didn't care it was a man. He cared that it was Cas. The Angel who saved his life so many times. The best friend, the brother and now the lover. It is what it is. Their lips moved out of rhythm as Cs began to get more into it, demanding and there was hunger. Dean felt dizzy and moaned before breaking. "Easy there, Tiger." He said breathless. 

Cas looked all gloomy. When did he get messy hair? "I..am sorry." God the angel sounded sexy as hell with that hoarse voice. Blue eyes now seemly completely black from lust. 

"Jesus.." Dean swallowed. "That Ice-cream already melted." He added stood only to close the door, locking it. "How bout you tell me your dream." Dean walked closer, straddling Cas and grabbed his tie. "And slowly." 

Cas inhaled noisy. He didn't expect Dean to be so forward but he also didn't mind at all. "You do trust me..right?" Cas said and crooked his head as he moved his arms around Dean.

"With my life and you know that." Dean said, attempting to get some more of those thick lips as he found himself getting thrown around on his back, Cas hovering above him with a devouring expression on his face. "Good." 

"Oh.." Dean blinked. "Plot twist.." He chuckled and grabbed the tie anew but then ..there was none. In fact there was nothing that he could call fabric. He inhaled as a little cold breeze was hitting his naked skin. "Hey! that's cheating!" Dean licked his lips but Cas just smirked. Actually smirked what the hell.

"This was my dream." Cas said. "You.. liked to let me 'do my Mojo thing' as your dream self expressed it." the angel roamed his eyes over Dean's body.   
"Is that so?" Dean rose a brow, feeling a bit exposed but hot by the look Cas gave him. "Okay.. go on." He said, his voice shivering from anticipation. Cas was built. He didn't think that underneath that big trench there would be something like that. Dean placed a flat hand on Cas's chest who closed his eyes at the touch. "Did my dream-self tell you that you're beautiful.. ?"

"No.." Cas's whispered, feeling flustered for a second. He moved down a bit, enjoying the warmth that he felt as their skin met. His fingers moving to Dean's neck, his other hand moved down the hunter's side. He felt the goosebumps he was causing and Dean rose his chest a bit with a low noise.   
"You enjoyed.. being under my mercy." Cas said and leaned down to kiss Dean's neck who moaned even louder.

"I can..relate to that." Dean moaned, moving against the warm body above him. He groaned as his butt got grabbed. "Oh..damn.." He sucked on his lower lip. "I can't..believe ..what I missed all those years.." 

Cas smiled at him. He couldn't believe he is now in this moment. A moment he wished for such a long time. "What do you want, Dean?" he whispered into the hunters ear, sucking on his earlobe afterwards. 

"Just.. just don't stop touching me." He pleaded. Yes, all these little touched over the years, they made him feel save, cared for, protected. He loved it. He needed it. 

"I don't need to dream anymore." Cas said low, voice cracking. He caught Dean's lips with his, pushing down a bit and their erections met. Both of them reacted groaning and Dean started to writhe underneath Cas to get more friction. 

The Angel moved his torso up too look at him, all red and hot. His freckled prominent by the red color and the green eyes black with desire. "In all of God's creation, you are the one that I call perfect." 

Dean swallowed. It was soppy and the worst chick-flick ever but he felt actual tears forming at Cas's words. He felt so loved. So wanted. "Shut up!" He grabbed Cas by the neck to pull him down again, to kiss him with all he had. 

Cas felt dizzy and the longing took over. He moved his hand in between them to stroke them both. Dean almost yelled out and got hold of Cas's shoulder's, rocking with the strokes, moaning and whining. Cas was sure he wouldn't last long.   
They both waited so long for this and it was almost to bad that this was rushed but it also felt too amazing to stop right now. Also.. they had all night to catch up. Thinking was not an option right now anyway. Cas groaned out his name but it got swallowed by dean who caught his lips, even biting it in his arousal.

Both lost in the motion, they drowned. The scent, the noises, the smell. Everything was exactly like it should be and then Dean let out a low rumbling groan as he came. He twitched and his chest rose up while he moaned Cas's name and the angel followed right away, burring his head in the crook of Dean's neck, whispering an Enochian prayer which sounded filthy in Dean's ear. 

"Fuck... " Dean was the first to speak after they came out from his high. 

"Indeed." Cas replied, slowly removing himself from dean and the mess they made. He dropped on his back and inhaled.   
Dean smirked at the angel and turned to lay on his side, his hand supporting his head as he placed a flat hand on Cas's chest. "You think you can sleep now?" He giggled. 

Cas rose a brow. "Do you really expect me to sleep now? It is 4 pm... and we just started." 

Dean's eyes grew wide. "Oh crap.. Angelic stamina.." He swallowed. 

Cas just smirked at him. "I am not against a nap." 

"Thank God." Dean dropped down on the bed and laughed. 

Cas rose a hand to clean them up, moving it slowly over dean and himself. He took the blanket and covered them both. 

"Ya know... I really do like when you do the Mojo thing." Dean said grinning.

"I know." Cas replied and flicked the lights out. 

\----

In the main Room there was a confused Sam Winchester eating Ice-cream on his own, forgetting what he just listened to...

~FIN~


End file.
